burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:State of the Clan September 2009
Though the Xbox 360 side of things has been having some hiccups, the PS3 side has been going strong! This thread is for users to sign up to host a meeting on a Saturday this month at 1PM EST/6PM GMT. If you have hosted before, please check your schedule and see if you are available to host these meetings. Other important clan discussions are going on, including a new ranking system (that is likley to begin to be implemented early in September, and other equally important matters about the clan's future at the official clan discussion page (including talk of weekday meetings and a PC leg of the clan. The date sections of this topic is for only site admins (and other prominent users) to sign. Other clan members and users are encouraged to comment in the "Other Comments" section at the bottom of the page. Xbox 360 September 5 I can host this day, if at a later time of a few hours.--The Vercetti 01:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) September 12 I can host this day.--The Vercetti 01:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) September 19 I can host this day.--The Vercetti 01:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) September 26 I can host this day.--The Vercetti 01:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) note-I am not sure about the second tag day whether it's the 19th or 26th. However, if it goes like this last one, I can be on at 1 EST.--The Vercetti 19:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Edit: It is the 19th. Not the 26th. So please change the homepage accordingly. PlayStation 3 September 5 *I got this. September 12 *I can host this date. I will replace Exlonox on the 12th September 19 *I can host this date. September 26 *I can host this meeting. Other Comments I'd be more than happy to host if no one's up, I usually don't have things going on Saturday night... (7PM for me! :-P) :Exlonox and CCX always have it covered for PS3, 360 is the problem. Babadingldoo 18:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::*facepalm* Silly Me... Well erm, carry on then! lol :::If Seeks wants to host some PS3 meetings, he's more than welcome to. Maybe we can have a rotation of sorts so we won't have the same person hosting 2 weeks in a row. ::::That's not a bad idea! It allows everyone to show their custom races and helps getting challenges done more efficiently. Note that it will affect some ranks... Personally I'd love to host, your call! :::::You guys probably won't like my 100+ mile race, mwahahahaha [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Man, 360 gets no love :( If no one can host, I can this Saturday. I just need to be told tha rulez to this.--The Vercetti 02:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Click on "The Clan" icon on the side bar, all the rules are there. If your in need of people to invite, go to my friends list, all but 2 or 3 clan members are there. And tell them my 360 is still broken ;). :Thanks. and I got your friend request too. And ignore the messages. I feel like an idiot for those. So, if no one obliges, I guess I'll host for a few weeks.--The Vercetti 01:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::@Ex: I'll host the September 5th Meeting if you like, but won't you be there? :::I probably will, but I don't want to commit to something I can't do. @Vercetti, be sure to take attendance and post it on the clan talk page after each meeting is over. :Thanks. I will. Although, can we post-pone this Saturday until about 8 GMT? (3 EST) I have a choir neighborhood fundraiser on two Saturdays this mointh, but on the other two, I can definitely be on at 1:00 EST.--The Vercetti 22:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It should be at 3 EST every weekend cause at 1 EST I can not make the meetings anymore. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::You do know I'm 360 right? Anyway, I need my weekdays. I have choir practice for about 4 hours a day. The weekends is all I have (for now). And even then, it's only Saturday. :::However, for you PS3 guys, that would be better wouldn't it?--The Vercetti 02:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Do you think I can get a list of the active 360 users? I know Le Mans Racer, but I'm not sure of anyone else.--The Vercetti 13:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :'Sep 12 needs to be changed to C ee X in less then 15 minutes. :O Babadingldoo 16:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::So you know, this is the thread for people to sign up for clan meetings. Portal:Clan contains the official list of hosts.